Amor a las serpientes
by sonrais777
Summary: Las serpientes no son consideradas lindas o agradables por muchas personas, incluso para Marinette. Pero la verdad es que ella amaba a una serpiente


**Hola a todos! He aquí un pequeño one-shot Lukanette así que si no te gusta esta pareja te pido de favor que vayas a leer algo más de esta maravillosa serie. Y como siempre digo, estoy en 50 y 50, no tengo favorito aunque Luka me parezca tan lindo como Chat. Bueno, ya sin nada más qué decir aparte de agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Amor a las serpientes.

Capítulo único.

Marinette estaba disfrutando de ese fin de semana con sus hijos y con su ahijada Emma, la hija de Adrien y Kagami. A Hugo le encantaban los animales, aunque para él, nadie podía ganarle a su hámster Pequitas. Cuando llegaron al habitad de los reptiles, Hugo miraba fascinado a los cocodrilos mostrándole a la pequeña rubia, que era el vivo retrato de su padre, lo que sabía de reptiles gracias a su abuelo Jagged y su mascota Fang. Era divertido verlos. En cambio, su pequeña Melodie se sujetaba de su pierna asustada de ver a una enorme pitón deslizarse por la rama de un árbol de su habitad, ahogando un grito de horror.

-Tranquila Melodie, no te hará nada.

-Es fea mami. Me da miedo.- Marinette sonrió comprensiva y acarició la cabeza de su hija.

-Sabes Melodie, a mí tampoco me gustan mucho las serpientes.- la niña la miró con esos bonitos ojos azules como los de su padre.

-¿De veras?

-Ajá, aunque sabes, hace mucho tiempo conocí a una serpiente que me gustó mucho.- la pequeña le miró curiosa.

-¿Y cómo era esa serpiente?

-Cuando lleguemos a casa te la mostraré.

-¡Mamá! ¡Melodie! ¡No sean lentas!

-¡Madrina! ¡Vamos a ver los elefantes!

-¡No corran! ¡Emma Agreste y Hugo Jagged Couffaine ni se les ocurra!- les urgió Marinette tomando a su hija en brazos y trotando para alcanzar a su hijo y ahijada que reían y la urgían a ir mas rápido.

Al fin, al llegar a casa, después de dejar a Emma, los pequeños se alegraron de ver a su padre en casa. Lukaque estaba afinando su guitarra en la sala les sonrió dejando la guitarra a un lado y se levantó del sillón para recibirlos y revolver el cabello de su hijo.

-¿Cómo les fue campeón?

-Papá. Papá, la próxima ve debes venir con nosotros. Mamá gritó cuando una jirafa le enseñó la lengua, fue muy chistoso.

-Me imagino que no le hizo gracia a tu madre.- aseguró aguantando la risa al ver la cara de Marinette. Cuando Hugo se fue, cargó a su pequeña hija.

-¿Y a ti cómo te fue pequeña estrella? ¿Te gustó algún animal?- fue que notó como ella miraba el complejo tatuaje de su brazo. Su pequeña mano delineó a la serpiente que estaba allí entre tantas figuras y luego vio a su madre con una amplia sonrisa.

-Es muy bonita mami. Me gusta mucho esta.

-Te lo dije.- Luka arqueó la ceja y miró divertido a su esposa.

-¿Me he perdido de algo?- preguntó al bajar a la pequeña.

-Nada. Solo le decía a tu hija que a mí tampoco me gustan las serpientes, a excepción de una.

-¿En serio? Ha de ser una serpiente muy especial.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Lo es. Y muy atractiva.

-Oh. Sabes, esta noche cuando dejemos a los niños con tus padres hay una serpiente traviesa que está ansiosa de verte.

-Pues yo también quiero verla y mimarla esta noche.- Luka la abrazó de la cintura y la pegó a él.

-Quizás debamos ya dejar a los niños.

-¡Noooo!- gritó Melodie para asombro de sus padres que estaba junto a ellos.- ¡Yo quiero ver esa serpiente que tanto hablan!

-¿Tenemos una serpiente? ¡¿Donde?!- preguntó Hugo que regresaba con su hámster en mano. Marinette estaba muerta de la pena, en cambio Luka se divertía ante la mortificación de su esposa y la curiosidad de sus hijos.

-Lo siento niños, pero es una serpiente que solo su mamá puede ver.

-¡Luka!

Luka se rió de Marinette aunque no le haría tanta gracia cuando al otro día sus suegros le hablaran de que los niños preguntaran por esa serpiente que solo su madre podía ver y Marinette estaba a punto de regañar a Luka cuando respondió…

-Pues es una serpiente peligrosa, en realidad una pitón.

Definitivamente lo ahorcaría a él y a su serpiente, cuando estuviesen en su recamara a solas… solo esperaba que esa serpiente no la encantara antes de hacerlo.

…

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, se aceptan imágenes de Chat Noir, Nathaniel y Luka. Y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
